


Staking a Claim

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Master/Pet, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Qiyana x Taliyah [Futa/Fem]Taliyah is granted a once-in-a-lifetime audience with Qiyana? Her game plan? To... Well, she didn't think that far ahead. When cheesy pick-up lines handed down to her by Yasuo fail, she's surprised to find that Qiyana has taken control of the situation. Is it pity, or does the empress genuinely think she's cute- wait why is Qiyana taking off her pants?Written as a submitted one-shot prompt reward. Two prompts will be uploaded every Wednesday.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Qiyana Yun Tal/Taliyah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 48





	Staking a Claim

Taliyah fidgeted with her hands as she awaited Qiyana's arrival. She was in the woman's very own chambers, granted a once-in-a-lifetime audience with the empress. They'd met briefly earlier that day to make their arrangements, and, fresh off of the adrenaline of their conversation going off without a single hiccup on her part, Taliyah had been pretty confident in how things would go down. They'd meet, make some small talk, flirt a little, and then she'd all-too casually suggest they hang out sometimes! Like, on a date! It'd be a dream for her to snag the romantic attention of someone as attractive as Qiyana. Ixtal truly did have some beautiful women, but none as great as the the empress herself.

Yet... Now she was anxious again. It occurred to her that this was probably being taken more serious than just meeting up to have a discussion, given how long it had been taking Qiyana to prepare. Taliyah wondered if her attempts at being friendly would just be laughed off, considering that the girl she was trying to befriend was rather arrogant. An ugly feature, though Taliyah couldn't help but overlook it. She was thinking with her heart, not her head, and her heart wanted her to try her hardest to get Qiyana's romantic attention! After all, her only frequent companions were rocks and Yasuo - neither of which made for very good companions at all.

Her pulse rose as the door slowly swung open. Qiyana emerged in all of her beauty, shutting the door behind her gracefully and strutting towards the table. She took her seat, right across from Taliyah, and flipped her hair over her shoulders. Silence ensued, the two girls locking eyes. Qiyana seemed to be waiting for Taliyah to speak up, to address why they were having this meeting in the first place.

"...Well?" she finally asked, a slight shake of the head and a hand gesture showcasing her irritation in this lack of a greeting. Taliyah blushed, realizing that she'd probably been staring into the empress' eyes for far longer than she thought she had been. She cleared her throat.

"Right! I uhm..." She scratched the back of her neck nervously. Reassuring herself, she thought back to what Yasuo had taught her. Not just in the ways of combat, but also in the art of love and romance! She nodded to herself before clearing her throat. "You look... Rather beautiful tonight," she praised, with a slightly stupid grin. Qiyana's expression shifted from annoyed to... Confused.

"Eh?" she asked with a cocked brow, before sighing. "Tell me something I don't know," she snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest. Taliyah shrank back a little, realizing that she had to step it up a notch. She couldn't just compliment someone as prestiged as this, she had to woo her!

"Well, has anyone ever told you that your eyes are like a sea of..." Taliyah started to speak, but quickly trailed off. Crap, a sea of what? Qiyana's eyes weren't blue! "Yellow." She promptly finished, unable to finish for a comparison beyond a basic color observation. Qiyana frowned slightly. That hadn't worked at all! "Er, I mean... Forget that. I meant to say, uh... Daaamn babe, you must be from Piltover, because I'd like to Pilt-you-over!" She forced an obnoxious laugh, widely smiling to try and divert attention from her all-too-apparent nerves. Why had she said that, why had she said that, why had she said that?! She heard Yasuo say that to a shopkeeper once, but he immediately got smacked across the face! She winced, expecting a similar response, but Qiyana simply blinked. Was she waiting for her to finish. "Er... Ahem. Sorry." Taliyah quickly apologized, her face a deep shade of red at this point.

"Are you finished?" Qiyana asked coldly. Taliyah nodded, too ashamed to give a verbal response. Qiyana chuckled softly. "Please, do not be too embarrassed, many have tried their hand at swaying my heart," she quickly remarked, standing from her seat. She walked around the side of the table and towards the foot of her bed, where she took a seat at its edge. "While your words are... Rather dumb, I can tell that you are trying your hardest to worship my beauty. And I accept." She stated this all in an as-a-matter-of-factly sort of tone of voice. Taliyah averted her gaze, still utterly flustered by her stupidity, Qiyana shuffling about in the background as she continued to speak. "It is... Well, endearing, in a way. After all, my servants do not need to be smart or brave. Attractive and willing do just fine, and you are both!" She chuckled. Taliyah paused.

"Attractive?" She asked, turning to face Qiyana - only to stop dead in her tracks. The empress had stripped naked, rolling her panties down over her broad hips. She was fully exposed, her toned, tight body and supple curves on bare display. She spread her legs, showcasing an even more shocking sight. A thick cock, dangling from between her spread thighs. She gestured Taliyah to come forward.

"You may begin your worship of me," Qiyana boldly commanded, slowly stroking the hardening length in her grip. It was impressively large, a swelling ten inches of dense girl-dick. Two heavy orbs adorned the base, smooth and undoubtedly laden with royal spunk, dangling slightly beneath the wrist-thick base as it awaited the service of its newest follower. Taliyah remained in her chair, paralyzed with shock! She fidgeted with her fingers, stammering and gasping softly. "Well? This is what you wanted, is it not? You were so eager to flirt with me that you could not even come up with a good one-liner first. Come." She ordered, much more firmly this time. Taliyah quickly nodded, not wanting to upset the woman. This was progress towards her goal of companionship... Technically. Just not how she pictured it. She came to the foot of the bed and sank to her knees, now crotch-level with that large package. Qiyana continued to casually jerk off in her face, that shadow looming over her nervous expression.

"Do not worry," Qiyana quickly tried to reassure the girl. "It's been quite some time since I've had a competent female servant to worship me properly, so I do not mind if you are inexperienced. Just listen to my instruction to the best of your ability." There was an obedient nod in response. Qiyana then shifted forward, resting that swollen sack across Taliyah's lips. "Now, begin. Use only your tongue. Acquaint yourself to my taste, if you do half-decent, you will be granted the privilege of it much more in the future," she ordered, a smirk across her lips. She still slowly stroked, base to tip, letting Taliyah watch in awe of that oversized shaft being worked in such a teasing, tempting manner.

"Al... Alright," Taliyah nodded, her lips opening and letting one of those orbs settle across her tongue. How had she gotten herself into this? She began to slowly lap at the underside of that sack, getting a taste for the hints of sweat that coated the large orbs. It didn't taste bad, a bit salty but otherwise the combination of the aroma and flavor of those bronzed spheres were rather invigorating. She let her hands find their way to Qiyana's inner thighs, slowly caressing that silky flesh while she licked and suckled away. Her soft lips sealed around one of those balls and tugged at it playfully, still swirling her tongue over the surface and making it glisten with a layer of her saliva. She released with a 'pop', before nuzzling her nose right up to the base of the shaft.

"Ooh, getting rather into it, hm? I like that," Qiyana purred, her free hand coming down to caress through Taliyah's hair playfully. She pulled forward, further burying that face into her crotch, groaning at the sensation of those lips kissing and licking all over her sack. "Your technique is sloppy, but I admire the eagerness to serve!" She remarked, a rather smug grin across her face. "Mmh... Now, you may continue," she ordered, removing both hands and leaning back on the mattress.

That shaft perched itself over Taliyah's face, who gazed up at it meekly. Its sheer size was intimidating, but she didn't hesitate in continue to drag her tongue from base to tip, lapping at it and grinding her face across the underbelly until the leaking tip met her lips. She planted a soft kiss on the very cusp, letting that sticky seed paint her mouth and cleaning it off with her tongue. It tasted rather good as well, inspiring her to milk more of it from that royal shaft. Her hand came to grasp the very base, her other palm moving to caress those hefty orbs and massaging them lightly. It was evidently amateur in all respects, especially as she struggled to work both her hand and her mouth at once, but the very minimal range of movement made it easier on her. She kept her lips sealed around just the glans, nursing on that oozing crown and stroking her tongue over the ridge of the mushroom-shaped tip, gazing timidly back up at Qiyana's unwavering gaze.

"Such a good servant you are..." Qiyana cooed. It made Taliyah's heart leap! Such praise didn't totally feel deserved, but it was impossible to say what the empress was thinking. A hand came to caress Taliyah's cheek, slowly pressing back and dislodging the helm from her mouth. "You have earned far more than just oral servitude in your enthusiasm. Maybe it's just my dry spell speaking... But I have decided. Remove your clothes and get on the bed," she demanded, standing from her seat before her new servant. Moving aside, she gave Taliyah all the room she would need to stand and strip, Qiyana still stroking that saliva-slick shaft while admiring the view of the girl exposing her body.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for... This," Taliyah remarked, her heart pounding. She wasn't a virgin, but may as well have been in the face of such a large, meaty cock! That thing would ruin her! There was no doubt in her mind that Qiyana would be far from gentle with her either, considering that she was being treated like an owned plaything! Taliyah swallowed hard, still obediently removing her clothes in spite of her nervous heart. Why was she going with this so easily?

"Hm? I did not catch that," Qiyana remarked, arching a brow somewhat menacingly. She definitely had heard her, but Taliyah simply shook her head, taking a submissive stance in the matter. Just as she'd been sporadically positioned into. She finished stripping and crawled into bed, sitting straight up with her legs folded and her eyes nervously surveying the room. "Well?" Qiyana asked as she climbed onto the bed, getting on her knees and crawling forward. "Present yourself to me." She commanded rather plainly, still jerking her thick length as she loomed over Taliyah.

"Uh, right," Taliyah nodded, laying back and spreading open her legs. Qiyana licked her lips at the sight, taking her sweet time in gazing upon that slender body being offered up beneath her. Those tight, pink lips promising a long evening of pleasure of her to indulge in. She crawled forward and slapped that slick rod over the entrance to the girl's cunt, grinding the underside of her length across those wet folds.

"Good girl!" She praised again, leaning forward and taking Taliyah firmly by the waist. The tip was aligned with that slit without any time to waste, before Qiyana started to slowly press her hips forward. She'd barely asked, merely choosing to claim and conquer the body of the appointed servant. As if she'd chosen Taliyah to be her plaything, to stuff and fuck to her heart's desires. Taliyah was a bit conflicted, though the way just the very tip of that shaft had begun to stretch and split her open was enough to begin swaying her mind. It felt damned good, her body heating up in intense pleasure from that large insertion. Inch after inch sank into her tightly gripping walls, each thrust scraping her folds in a way that made her legs tingle and her hips squirm. Qiyana was certainly practiced in the bedroom with her weapon, her strokes naturally forming a rhythm as she worked Taliyah's folds open around her girth.

"Ooh... You are - nng... So tight!" Qiyana groaned, her fingers digging in a little rougher. She lifted Taliyah's hips up a few inches off of the ground, forcing her lower half to meet Qiyana's own waist as it lunged forward again and again. It several minutes of those somewhat rigid, aggressive bucks of Qiyana's hips, but to Taliyah's disbelief she could feel the sensation of those heavy orbs slapping against the underside of her ass. The empress was bottoming out inside the cunt of her servant, properly balls-deep with each pump forward of her powerful pelvis. Shallow, deep thrusts, drawing back just a few inches before hammering forward again. The tempo gradually grew faster as those folds stretched to comfortably accommodate the shape and size of that shaft, the sounds of flesh striking against flesh audible in time with the creaking of the lavishly decorated bed underneath them.

"Hah... Hahhh- so biiig..." Taliyah cried out, her thighs squeezing at Qiyana's flanks tightly. Her legs curled around the empress' waist - locking her in place, letting her continue thrusting away to her heart's content, which she did without pause regardless of the wordless invitation. Toes curled, her bosom heaved, Taliyah unable to stall for very long before she threw her head back in ecstasy. Those already vice-like folds squeezed harder, her petite body trembling with the current of pleasure jolting through her nerves. Qiyana chuckled softly at the sight, but remained unrelenting in the furious thrusting of her hips into that tight slit.

Perhaps it was responsive clasping around her girth that drove her too to pause, leaning forward until they were chest-to-chest with one another. Her thrusts slowed, her breathing heavy, unable to seemingly resist the urge to simply.... Spurt. Thick, hot ropes of her spunk poured out, flooding Taliyah's slit with the warmth of her royal load. Undoubtedly fertile seed stuffed Taliyah's womb to its very brim with Qiyana's presence, the empress stifling her own moans by locking lips with the willing servant. Their tongues mingled, lush lips mashing against one another, stifling their passionate grunts and groans with the wrestling of their mouths. Qiyana's, of course, came out far ahead, dominantly bringing even Taliyah's tongue under her control without issue.

Though they remained lip-locked, Qiyana's spent shaft slowly dislodged itself from the creampie it'd bestowed upon the lucky girl. She cuddled up, their legs intertwining as their bodies rolled onto their sides.

Taliyah would be happy to stay like this for awhile, finally finding the companion she longed for at last - just as Qiyana had found her loyal servant, of a kind.


End file.
